Sweet first kiss
by B. Weasley
Summary: The first kiss is a mark in someone's life; Seamus knows all about this and has a plan in mind.


**Enter for the Houses Competition Y5 - Round 5 - Eagles - Transfiguration**

**Prompt:** [Speech] "You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?"; [Event] First kiss

**Category:** Drabble

**Word count:** 1.000

* * *

_**Sweet first kiss**_

"You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?" Seamus Finnigan asked his best friend - and crush of years - Dean Thomas, while sneaking at one of the secret passages at Hogwarts.

"Why are thinking about this? Just because we are sneaking after hours to go to _Honeydukes_ because you are having an insane desire to eat some _Fizzing Whizbees_?Of course not," Dean replied with so much sarcasm in his tone that it was difficult to Seamus control himself and not kiss him right now.

Yes, Seamus had a plan and it didn't involve getting some candy, but maybe a few kisses? Seamus liked Dean since their first year, and although in the beginning, he thought that what he feels towards Dean was just a feeling of best friends, in his third year he already knows that he liked his best friend more than any other friend, and more than any girl that he had met.

The truth is that Seamus kept a secret well hidden from his best friend: he had never kissed anyone. The Irish boy didn't think that was fair to anyone that he might kiss if he always wished that his first kiss was with Dean. And that's is the reason why he and Dean were at some secret passage, with Seamus trying to think in how to make Dean kiss him — or how he could kiss Dean, he wasn't picky.

The problem is… he doesn't know if Dean is interested in him or not. Sure, he knew that his best friend was bisexual and even encouraged him to ask some boys and girls out, but they never last; the catch was that Seamus never saw Dean with any boy at Hogwarts, only in the summer vacations that they pass together sometimes.

What if… Dean doesn't like Seamus? What if he only hangs out and dates boys when they aren't at Hogwarts? Seamus couldn't stop the panic that started to rise in his chest, thinking about this; if Dean doesn't want people to know about how he also likes boys, then this plan is going to backfire really fast and Seamus could lose his best friend.

"You know what Dean, I think I change my mind," Seamus started to say, grabbing Dean's sleeve and making the other boy stop with a frown on his face. "I don't think we should risk taking detention just for a few sweets."

"Are you kidding me, Finnigan? We are in the middle of the secret passage already, no way we are going to back down now," Dean said with a scowl on his face and a stronger voice. "If you want _Fizzing Whizbees, _we are going to get some_ Fizzing Whizbees._"

"_Ow, he got really hot when he is angry with me… and breathing rapidly like that… it makes me imagine what more that sinfull mouth could do,"_ Seamus think to himself and started to grin like a loon.

"Seamus, are you alright?" Dean asked with concern, which only melted Seamus' heart even more. "You don't look yourself like these days."

And at that moment, without thinking much about what he was doing, Seamus take a step closer to Dean and kissed him — full on his mouth. For a moment, it was like he was in heaven, it was even better than what he dreamed of; and even better, Dean was corresponding his kiss! Sweet Merlin, if this wasn't the greater first kiss in the story of first kisses, he doesn't know what will be.

But when he started to think again — because really, who could think when you are kissing your crush and maybe, the one that you are going to love for the rest of your life —, he started to panic. Now he messed up things and Dean never was going to look at him again. Taking a step back and don't looking Dean in the eyes, Seamus started to talk.

"I-I'm sorry Dean, I don't know what got into me," Seamus was saying, without looking from his feet. "I guess I wasn't thinking and…"

Dean surprised Seamus, kissing him on the lips and don't letting the other boy finish his sentence. Dean was kissing him! Without thinking too much about this, Seamus passed his arms around Dean's body and bring the other boy closer to him.

It looked like an eternity had passed, but in reality, it was only a few minutes; Seamus didn't want for the kiss to end, but he knew that he need a little oxygen to survive — and maybe kiss a little more? Who knows.

"Wow. What. Was. That?" Seamus asked, a little dazzled. If he was dreaming, he doesn't want to wake up.

"Something that I wanted to do for a while now but didn't know if you'll be open to that, but now I have my answer," Dean said, laughing a little like he couldn't believe in his lucky. Seamus couldn't either.

"Wait, so you are saying that you like me? Like, _like me_?" Seamus asked without believing in what he was listening to.

"Yes, it's that hard to believe? You are my best friend Seamus, and I don't think that I can fall in love with another person as I fell for you," Dean answered, looking straight to his eyes.

"You fell in love with me?" Seamus asked with a smile bigger than his face. "Thank Merlin, because I fell in love with you ages ago."

"That's nice," Dean said with a smile. "How about we return our mission to go to Honeydukes and celebrate?"

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" Seamus asked with a frown in his face.

"That we are dating now," Dean answered with a shrug. Seamus's mouth fell open, which made Dean laugh. "C'mon, we need to celebrate this."

And without waiting for an answer, Dean takes Seamus' hand in his and started to walk; Seamus couldn't believe in his luck and just smile and let Dean lead the way. He couldn't be happier than now.


End file.
